The Day It All Begin
by ELLIE 31773
Summary: Mikan have an Alice that can cancel some one else Alice but what if she have more then one Alice. One night will change her life when she meat Persona when she was using her other Alice. Then the night mare begins.
1. Chapter 1

My first story on Alice academy. Nice to meat you all. I'm Ellie 31773 a new nub in the fan fiction story making so if my story have many correction please forgive me because English is not my langue. So I hope you enjoy my story and give your opinion on my story.

Mikan have an Alice that can cancel some one else Alice but what if she have more then one Alice. One night will change her life when she meat Persona when she was using her other Alice. Then the night mare begins.

_**The Day It All Began**_

Chapter 1

It was the fourth month since me Mikan Sakura stay at the Alice academy. Some of it was fun learning new thing seeing new friend and being with my best friend Hotaru Imai. That all I could ask for. But I keep a secret from my friend about my Alice because if they new it will be over for me that for sure. I not only have an Alice that can cancel some one else Alice but three more powerful Alice if they know my friend will treat me different I don't want that to happen.

In the middle of the night, the moon shines brightly over my window. I was still wake up because of my Alice power when the moon is in full moon my power became stronger then ever so my body hurt like hell for me not using it for some time.

I look at the alarm clock it's was 3 am I thing no one is still up. So, I decided to go at the northern forest to let go some of my Alice out. It's safe it's in the middle of the night no one will know about it. I hope.

Mikan walk around the northern forest seeing the beautiful forest in the moon light. The she meat the cottage that Mr. Bears live she just smiles. She remember the first time she meat the bear with Hotaru and Yuu. Mikan just laughs and walk away until she sees a clearing at the center. The place she let goes of her Alice once a full moon.

First Mikan focus on her power's after a few second her body start to glow a blue aura and from her hand came out a water dragon and an ice dragon. Both of the dragon circle around her and the forest around Mikan became an ice forest instead. The water on the leave has frozen in to crystal. It's a beautiful sight to see with the moon light shine over and Mikan in the center.

Mikan was proud of her master piece. That she had a water and ice Alice. Mikan was relive to let some of her Alice out she fell better. Then she dances at the ice forest waving her hand free and happy as usual until she heard some then a sound.

In an instant she ready her Alice to attack the intruder then to her surprise it's was none other then Persona. She was shock beyond her wild imaginations to see that Persona in front of her. She waves her hand and an ice dragon came out attacking Persona mean while she took the chance to run away.

Next day, Mikan wake up early and get ready for school and think that last night that happened with her and Persona never happened. She set to go to her class. Mikan great her friend as usual and went to hug Hotaru and was hit by the baka gun

"That hurt Hotaru I just want to hug my best friend that all Meany." Mikan said it to Hotaru while Yuu help Mikan to her feet.

"Are you alright Mikan" Yuu

"I'm fine Yuu. Than you for helping me." Mikan

"Don't you get it already Mikan it's so many times I hit you with the baka gun I lost count and you still don't get it. Baka." Hotaru said it to Mikan

Then Natsume come in the class with Ruka and his pet bunny.

"Ohayo Natsume-kun and Ruka –pyon" Mikan

"Ohayo Mikan –Chan" Ruka

"Hey little girl stop flirting with Ruka "Natsume

"Why yo… "And she trip and her skirt flip up and landed on her butt.

"So today its cherry today huh. Polka dot." Natsume

"Why you pervert stop looking at my panties all the time." Mikan

"It's not my fought that you trip and I saw your panties I didn't do any thing" Natsume

Mikan was so mad at Natsume she was going to kill him but Narumi –sensei come to the class.

"Good morning my lovely student." Narumi-sensei was wearing a funny custom.

"Good morning Narumi-sensei" every one says in a lazy tone.

Mikan said to Narumi sensei why are you wearing a funny costume?

"That because today were having" Narumi sensei

When they herd a knock on the door then Narumi-sensei open the door. Mikan was panicking at that moment making Natsume wonder why the polka dot is so nervous at that time.

Every in the class notice the change in Mikan and wonder same as Natsume is then Koko

Used his Alice but its didn't work. Then Narumi sensei opens the door and Persona comes into the class.

The class went silence and at that time Mikan sit up and jump trough the near by window making every body shock and they mouth like 0 about the act that Mikan pull. Narumi sensei run to the window and call "Mikan" but he could not find where Mikan is.

"I will be going now then since the person that I want to talk has jump down the window at the moment." Persona leaves the class room.

All of Mikan friend was shock and find it interesting that Mikan was hiding some thing from them. Hotaru just hope her friend is fine and no broken bone from jumping from the window. Ever body was worry about Mikan. Natsume just thinking why is Persona is altering Mikan in all of people. He eyes change and every one know that mean its trouble. While Ruka was talking to his pet rabbit.

That all for this chapter. So how was, bad, good or maybe not good at all.

Please review people the faster you review the faster I will up dated.

ELLIE 31773.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for everybody that kind enough to review. You really make me happy. This story is a **Natsume and Mikan** story it's my favorite pairing then any other in the Alice academy. I hope you enjoy reading my story as much for me righting it for you all.

The Day It All Began

Chapter 2

When Mikan fall from the window, she used her water Alice to break her fall on the ground safe and sound. Then she run to near by bush and got one thing in mind that is to find some place to hide out from Persona.

Her body was shacking like a leaf frighten that Persona was looking for her.

Mikan don't know what to do right now until Natsume come out of no where behind her. She was about to scream but Natsume put his hand on Mikan mouth and talk to Mikan.

"Just shut up I will remove my hand from your mouth and then you run to the northern forest. If not I will burn your skirt." Natsume let go of his hand and Mikan run to the northern forest.

Mikan run as fast as she could in the forest and Natsume catch her after a while. After a few minuets she was running slower and slower and stop for a moment but the Mikan notice that her skirt was on fire.

Mikan try to put the fire out by flipping her skirt but it didn't work but make the fire worse. Natsume just watch her at a near by tree "Just used your Alice if not your skirt will burn in to ach."

Mikan do not want to use her Alice especially in front of that pervert Natsume but it's was no time thinking about that. She makes a small water bubble in her hand thro it at the fire at her skirt. The fire went out, her skirt soak wet with water. Mikan was furious at Natsume.

"That all you got little girl. I don't know why even Persona bothers trying to find you in all places it's just a water Alice. With the ability that you there no way you can beat me and by the way nice panda panties if your notice"

Mikan just stand straight at Natsume looking at the ground. She could take it and more his gone get it big time. Mikan hold her hand in to fist and many vein poop out of her head.

"That it's your perverted, idiot, moron why did your burn my skirt I run as fast as you ask me to. Is it's your hobby to look at my panties every time I fall or flip my skirt by accident. You're gone to pay what you did to me to day."

First Natsume just ignore what is Mikan saying until an ice arrow went pass by his head hitting a tree and instead the tree becomes an ice block.

"I would like to here you what you said a while ago Natsume." Mikan was smiling while in her hand was another ice arrow waiting for Natsume.

"So that what your hiding for, nice having an ice and water Alice at the same time. Its kind of interesting a person that so happy to have such a cold Alice." Natsume light fire on his hand.

Both of them ready to attack one another. Mikan trough the ice arrow at Natsume and so did Natsume trough his fire at Mikan. They Alice collide leaving a loud sound the place with dust. Mikan and Natsume just stand not moving a muscle.

They both ready for the second round until they heard Narumi and voice to stop and running at them. Mikan saw it so she take Natsume hand and run further in the northern forest.

They run not fare from the place they have left to see Persona is waiting for both of them. Natsume push Mikan so she was at his back shielding Mikan from Persona.

"Look what the black cat brought to me, a pretty ice girl that I want so much. Come Natsume let me see that pretty face of that little ice demon." Persona walks to both of them.

At that time Mikan push away Natsume and launch an ice attack at Persona. Persona doge it and take two step back and a smirk at his face. "Come on ice girl I know you can do better then that punch you give. Used your Alice on me I want to see how beautiful Mikan Sakura is Persona

After that Mikan was cover with a blue aura, the place around her was turning ice the ground and tree then snow fall. Natsume was surprise to see her like that. Narumi and Jinno sensei and see what happening with Natsume. All of they power can stop what Persona has unlash.

Mikan hair was free from the ribbon. She smile and an ice on her hand in a shape of a diamond. Much ice appears at Persona at many angles like the shape in her hand stabbing at Persona one by one but as easily Persona doge it.

Narumi was amaze at Mikan Alice but also worried about her safety. Using an Alice consume many of her power if she did not stop soon she will die her body can't take the pressure that her body is handling right now.

Mikan have attack a few time but it did nothing to Persona and she can feel her power start to weekend. Mikan is having a hard time breathing, the blue aura despaired from her body and she slump at the ice ground. Persona walks to Mikan and touch her chin with his finger lifting her face to meet his eyes.

"That good ice girl you're much better then I thought you would. Now take a rest tomorrow you will be my student like I have ask you a long time ago" Mikan just faint from using her power to much and the place just turn into normal again.

Narumi sensei runs to Mikan to see her just fine and ask Persona why he provoked Mikan like that dangerous for him and more for Mikan. "I hope you will give her a special star and transfer her to my class the dangerous class ability. I will finish the rest of the matter later and more it's none of your business to know.

"Natsume I have a mission for you come with me now." Persona despaired leaving Natsume to fallow. Natsume look at his back while running to catch up with Persona looking at Mikan in the hands of Narume sensei taking her to the hospital.

Tell me is it Ok I'm having second thought about this story. But don't worry I will continue even if you flame me I don't care. Please review you will make my happy and updated faster. Till next time.

ELLIE 31773


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you very much for the wonder full review. You know who you are proud of your self. I will up dated when ever I have time. I hope you love this chapter as much as the other one. This will be a **Natsume and Mikan and Ruka and Hotaru.**

**The Day It All Begin **

Chapter 3

Its has been three day since Mikan was sent to the hospital but no movement saying that Mikan is wakening up. Ever one is worried about her but the doctor say she just need rest nothing wrong with her. Every day Narumi sensei, Ruka, Natsume, Yuu, Youichi, Tsubasa, Misaki and with Hotaru bringing her favorite flower white lily.

But Mikan was having a dream about her past

**Dream**

**Mikan was floating in the sky, she was shock that she was floating and was she? She like a lost girl until she heard a voice she new very well, her grandpa. So she control her floating body to the near by house. There she see a women and guy was playing with they little girl and her grandpa was serving tea to them. **

**Mikan was curious about the little girl, she looks like some one she knows. When she came up close to them it's was none other then her self, Mikan. Her mother has long brown hair with blue eyes mean while her father has black hair and brown eyes. **

**The four of the happy them with happy faces. When Mikan see this, she cries for the first time see her parents face and love. But why is didn't remember all this if she was happy when she was small but what happened? Then like the time past and she was four years old living at the same house with her family.**

**One evening while she was playing with her father and her mother was playing the piano then they heard some shouting near by , my mother stop playing the piano came to me and take me from father like some thing bad is going to happened , her face was pale and she kiss father then run to get grandpa. **

**She gives me to grandpa with a sad face and tears "I love you my Mikan. Father good care of her don't let the Anti Alice organization take her from you. When the time come send her to the Alice Academy, she will be safe there. Now go father before it's too late." After she finish talking to grandpa some black man in black suit come in shooting at mother but she shield her self with an ice shield. My mother smile tome and grandpa for the last time and then my grandpa teleport both of us to some where.**

**I saw my mother and father fight the black men in suit so my mother have an ice alice mean while my father have water and grandpa have an teleportation alice. So my family is an Alice family. My parents was weak for using to much of they alice at last my mother die when she save my father for a shot and my father blow the entire village with his alice. **

**That how my family died, many be grandpa hide it from me maybe I know why. Then the last I see was me playing haply with my best friend, Hotaru.**

**End of Dream**

I could feel me body move I opened my eyes slowly to see the roof of the hospital. So I was send to the hospital after my fight with Persona. My body was stiff but I still move it slowly and sit up on the bed clearing my eyes. I look around me to see white lily flower my favorite its must be Hotaru and many get well card on the table near by the flower.

Mikan went down from the bed to the near by window seeing the moon shine brightly in the sky then she remember her parents faces and how they die. Her hand turns in to a fist and hate in her heart grew more. A nurse came in to check her and rush to get the doctor to tell that Mikan has wake up.

The doctor and nurse went to her room and check her to make sure she is well. The doctor asks Mikan to take further rest and tomorrow he will tell Narumi sensei about it. Mikan just do as the doctor tell her and went to sleep again.

In the morning the doctor call Narumi sensei in the morning telling him to get Mikan she is well to get out of the hospital. Narumi was so happy and can't wait to tell everybody about the good news. Narumi sensei announces to the class that Mikan will be going to school back tomorrow and they can visit her at the hospital from today.

Yuu, Anna, Nonoko, Sumeri, Koko was shock to know that Mikan was in the hospital. They went to ask Hotaru about what happened to Mikan but Hotaru was getting confused about to many question and a vein pop out , she aim the bake gun at all of the and went to see Mikan.

"Let's go Natsume" Ruka

"Where" Natsume

'To the hospital of cause" Ruka

"What for?" Natsume

"To visit Mikan, its not that you don't know Na-su-tme." Ruka tease

" Hn" that all he answer

The first person to reach the hospital was Narumi sensei with Hotaru visiting Mikan. Mikan try to hug Hotaru after a very long she didn't do that to her best friend and all she get was a baka gun shoot at her and Hotaru give her a lecture about careless action lead to death and hug her.

Narumi sensei said that Mikan is going to be lecture with the most evil teacher ever and tell her that she is going to be a top star just like Natsume. Mikan was happy about that but not happy that she has a talk with Jin-Jin. After a few minuet Narumi sensei went back to the school and same to Hotaru " Take good care of your self and next time think before you act baka." And leave the room.

When Hotaru was out of Mikan room she spot Natsume and Ruka. She went to the them and said stop to Ruka and aim a baka gun at Ruka head. Natsume and Ruka sweat drop.

"Natsume go and see Mikan, you Ruka come with me we have some thing to talk about." Ruka just left the place with Hotaru aim the baka gun at his head.

Its about time he got some answer from his little girl some alone time its must be a bless for him to get a chance like this and he is not going to let it slip away again like last time.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been too long since I have up dated have I. I'm very sorry about that. I will up dated if I have the time. Now go on with my story. Pleas forgive me I'm only a student so you know about my life and exams.

The Day It All Began

Chapter 4

Mikan was happy that every one visits her with the fact that they know about her Alice. Hotaru haven't said any or mad at her about the big secret that she keeps from her. Maybe Hotaru know about her secret all along but just play along that must be it I know Hotaru better then any one, staring at her open window.

Mikan was lost in lala land when Natsume enter her room. When she turns around she bump with Natsume, Natsume pin her to the floor. Her hart was pumping loud enough for Natsume to hear and her face was red mean while Natsume just stare in to her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me that Persona hunting you? What connection do you have with that psycho teacher? Tell me, I'm your friend right. Stupid little girl what if some thing happened to you when your Alice went under control. It's not just your life but every one life is in danger. Tell me every thing MIKAN. Don't leave me alone please. You are the only one I have trust then Ruka." Natsume hug her on the floor that he thought that he is going to lose her.

Mikan was shock that Natsume thou her so many question at her and the part that he call her by her first name for the first time. She could fell that her cloth was wet buy his tears. Mikan just return his hug and smile while tears drop from her eyes.

"I'm sorry about that Natsume, I taught is every one know what is my Alice the will treat be different bully me and the people near me. I don't want my friend to be hurt or black mail because me and my Alice. Persona was the one who said I was hiding some thing but Narume sensei didn't trust Persona said so he just drop it and I was relive. I acted to be a happy person I don't want to remember what happened in my younger days." Mikan with all her heart.

"I will never live you Natsume so don't be afraid any more we are the same. We both have dangerous ability and we want to make our friend happy. I know you are the last one I want to say this but I LOVE YOU NATSUME." Mikan rise up but stop by Natsume.

At last he found his answer that he wants to call his own the little girl that he searching for in his life and that person is Mikan. He whispers to her ears "I love you too". Mikan was happy too hear from him. Then Natsume let go of Mikan and she landed on the floor flat on her face. Natsume just smile and went out trough the window.

"Why you pervert Natsume!!! You are going to pay for that your creep." Mikan was mad at him he suppose to catch her not to let her fall on the ground but in her heart she very happy to found Natsume. In all of that she have Hotaru, Ruka, Tsubasa, Misaki, Narumi and every one else who live her as she is.

It's the start of a beautiful story about a girl that found her happiness and protecting them form the evil Persona. It's about time she takes a shower and changes her cloth. In a near by place a bird out side of the window at the tree was watching what have happened.

Ruka and Hotaru just happy for the new couple and how they confess they heart out like that. When Ruka was taken by Hotaru, she got a master plan to get the information that she want from Mikan with out her knowing that she was spying on her. So she tell Ruka to send a bird at the near by tree to spy on Mikan with Natsume with attaching the bird with one of her new invention.

Its call the eye it's a camera that can attach to any thing and anyone to spy on them. Ruka do as his told if not she will shave the little chicken (it's not small at all) if you don't do as I tell you. Ruka have no choice but to do it. When he was talk to a bird Hotaru mange to capture some shot of Ruka making his facieses. It's going to make big time with the Ruka and Natsume fan club. After they heard about the two love birds then Hotaru show some of Ruka new picture to him.

Ruka was shock when she got that photo of him in a girl uniform. He was going to snatch it from her hand but it's was too late. Hotaru just ride on her bike while he was going to catch her or he is going to be a one hit wonder tomorrow. Hotaru just smile at Ruka while he was riding on the eagle chasing her it's just like Natsume and Mikan they both will support them and love each other.

Ruka know deep in side his heart he love so much Hotaru that he event mind what Hotaru do that to him they both knew it they love each other . Let the action be way to say that he love her with all his heart.

That all the time I have for know. Tell me do you want me to continue OK

Till next time. Thank you for reading and reviewing for me its make me happy.

ELLIE 31773


End file.
